pachirapong_juniorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pipladdin
"Pipladdin" is Hart JuniorTHX's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin 1 (1992)". Cast: * Pip (Pip Ahoy!) as Aladdin * Alba (Pip Ahoy!) as Princess Jasmine * Barney (Barney and Friends) as The Genie * Claudandus (Felidae) as Jafar * Hopper (Pip Ahoy!; w/ Pasty as extra) as Iago * Alan (Pip Ahoy!) as Abu * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Magic Carpet * Skipper (Pip Ahoy!) as The Sultan * Kion (The Lion Guard) as Rajah * The Cave of Wonders as itself * Pirate Pythagoras (Numbers Ahoy) as Razoul * Pirate Pythagoras' Crews (Numbers Ahoy) as Razoul's Guards * Max (Scout and Friends) as The Peddler * Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Gazeem the Theif * The Wubb Girlz (Wow Wow Wubbzy) as Three Balconey Harem Girls * The Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Two Hungry Children * Mr. Websley (LeapFrog) as Prince Achmed * Hamlet (Gofrette) as Omar; the Mellon Seller * Grizzle (Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot) as Farouk; the Apple Seller * Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) as Old Jafar * Elly (Pocoyo) as Elephant Abu * Sea Monster Cedric (Sofia The First: The Floating Palace) as Snake Jafar * Kazar (The Wild) as Genie Jafar * Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy) as Woman at the Window * Auntie Twitcher (Pip Ahoy!) as The Ladies Laughing at Aladdin * York (Paboo & Mojies) as The Balcony Harem Girl's Mother * Uno and Jessie (Paboo & Mojies) as Necklace Man and Woman * Peggy Pig (Paboo & Mojies) as The Fat Ugly Lady * Larry and Joe (Trust Me I'm a Genie) as The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed * Quilty (Wildernuts) as Pot Seller * Sal (Astroblast) as Nut Seller * Benny (Footy Pups) as Necklace Seller * Fico (Doki) as Fish Seller * Zeek (Fishtronaut) as Fire Eater * George Pig (Peppa Pig) as Boy wanting an apple * David Dog (Paboo & Mojies) as 'Laddie' Dog Genie * Rabbit﻿ (My Friend Rabbit﻿) as Rabbit Genie * Dragon-Bot (Doc McStuffins) as Dragon Genie * ??? as Genie's Three Dancing Girls * Smith Sheep (Paboo & Mojies) as Sheep Genie * Bronty (Doc McStuffins) as Camel Abu * Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Horse Abu * Peppermint (Grenadine and Peppermint) as Duck Abu * Olive (Olive the Ostrich) as Ostrich Abu * Franklin as Turtle Abu * Roary the Racing Car as Car Abu * Ian (Paboo & Mojies) as Old Man Genie * Leo (Paboo & Mojies) as Little Boy Genie * Tommy (Paboo & Mojies) as Fat Man Genie * 75 Golden Camels as themselves * Paul Panda (Paboo & Mojies) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry * 53 Purple Peacocks as themselves * Pat Panda (Paboo & Mojies) as Genie as TV Parade Host June * Oliver (Paboo & Mojies) as Exotic-Type Mammals * Bobby (Paboo & Mojies) as Leopard Genie * Xeno (Paboo & Mojies) as Goat Genie * Cutie Cat (Paboo & Mojies) as Harem Genie * 95 White Persian Monkeys as themselves * 60 Elephants as themselves * Llamas as themselves * Bears and Lions as themselves * Brass Bands as themselves * 40 Fakirs as themselves * Cooks and Bakers as themselves * Birds that 'warble on key' as themselves * Sebastian Sheep (Paboo & Mojies) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield * Chris (Paboo & Mojies) as Super-Spy Genie * M.C. (Paboo & Mojies) as Teacher Genie * Daniel Dragonfly (Paboo & Mojies) as Table Lamp Genie * Pappy (Paboo & Mojies) as Bee Genie * Walter (Paboo & Mojies) as Submarine Genie * Frank (Paboo & Mojies) as One of Flamingos * ??? as Gigantic Genie * ??? as Rajah as Cub * ??? as Toy Abu * Numbugs (Paboo & Mojies) as Cheerleaders Genie Scenes: # Pipladdin part 1 - "Agrabah Nights"/A Dark of Night # Pipladdin part 2 - Pip on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" # Pipladdin part 3 - Pip Fights with Prince Websley/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" # Pipladdin part 4 - Princess Alba's Dream # Pipladdin part 5 - Claudandus and Skipper's Conversation/Alba Runs Away # Pipladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Claudandus's Evil Plan # Pipladdin part 7 - Pip Arrested (Part 1) # Pipladdin part 8 - Pip Arrested (Part 2) # Pipladdin part 9 - Pip Escapes with a Mouse # Pipladdin part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) # Pipladdin part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) # Pipladdin part 12 - The Amazing All-Powerful Barney (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") # Pipladdin part 13 - The Amazing All-Powerful Barney (Part 2) # Pipladdin part 14 - Skipper Upbraids Claudandus # Pipladdin part 15 - Pip's First Wish # Pipladdin part 16 - Claudandus Makes his Move/"Prince Pip" # Pipladdin part 17 - Skipper Rides on Twilight Sparkle # Pipladdin part 18 - Pip Argues with Barney/Pip Goes to Alba # Pipladdin part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" # Pipladdin part 20 - Pip Almost Spills the Beans/Pip and Alba's Kiss # Pipladdin part 21 - Pip Gets Ambushed/Barney Saves Pip's Life # Pipladdin part 22 - Claudandus Gets Exposed # Pipladdin part 23 - Pip's Depression/Hopper and Pasty Steals the Lamp # Pipladdin part 24 - Skipper's Announcement/Barney's New Master is Claudandus # Pipladdin part 25 - Claudandus's Dark Wishes # Pipladdin part 26 - "Prince Pip (Reprise)" # Pipladdin part 27 - The End of the Earth # Pipladdin part 28 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 1) # Pipladdin part 29 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 2) # Pipladdin part 30 - Pip vs. Claudandus (Part 3) # Pipladdin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah # Pipladdin part 32 - End Credits Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs about Pip Ahoy! Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Candidates for deletion